


Oh, What A Night!

by YanaEffect



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SNS Summer Week 2017, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaEffect/pseuds/YanaEffect
Summary: He has completed his duty as the best man at a summer day's wedding, and now all Naruto wants to do is to be with his boyfriend.





	Oh, What A Night!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SNS Week on Tumblr. Thanks to whoskiba for beta-reading!

Looking at himself in the stainless mirror, Naruto carefully fixed his black tie. The wedding ceremony had been tough. Kiba, being the mutt he was, had forgotten his own bowtie and Naruto had driven all the way to the dry cleaner’s to get it. He was the best man, it was his duty.

He didn’t blame his friend, though. It was unusual for Kiba to be this nervous. But, of course, today was a special case. He was finally getting married to the woman he loved for years.

Naruto couldn’t be happier for him.

Still, he was already tired. He splashed some cold water on his face to sober up. As he dried himself with paper towels, he suddenly realized he’d never seen Sasuke tonight. The man was probably with his parents, and Naruto made a mental note to find them after getting himself a drink.

His shoes made squeaking noises on the polished floor tiles as he walked, his posture straight and a happy smile on his face. The sun was beginning to set. From what he’d heard from Sakura, the plan was to start the first dance after the cocktail. After dancing, everybody would be hungry, and that would be the perfect time for dinner. It amazed Naruto how the woman could program everything in such detail. Hinata had made the right decision by making Sakura her bridesmaid.

The small light bulbs hanging down from strings above the dance floor were lit up. The Hyuuga’s had surely chosen a great place for the wedding; it was hot and it was summer. A garden was perfect for this.

Seeing that the serving of the martinis had already started, he dug his teeth into his bottom lip. The guests seemed to be enjoying themselves. His mission was accomplished, and now he could rest and maybe have some fun.

“Naruto!”

Recognizing the voice immediately, he turned around, regarding the groom with a huge grin. Their tuxes matched except that Naruto’s was black and Kiba’s was white with dark details. “’Sup?”

Kiba scratched his cheek and pointed at the long table that glasses of wine rested on. “Get a drink, man. Stop looking around for any more jobs to do. You’ve done enough, and uh,” he awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. “Thanks. I couldn’t have survived this without you.”

“Don’t mention it. You’d do the same,” Naruto smiled. He tilted his head to see where Hinata was. He found her rather quickly; with her strapless princess wedding gown, she looked truly like an angel. Her pale skin matched the color of her dress, and her dark blue hair was put together in a messy yet stylish bun. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement as she spoke to her father. He looked back at Kiba. “Have you seen the Uchihas by any chance?”

“Yeah. They’re over at the entrance door.”

As Naruto narrowed his eyes to see through the crowd, Sakura made her way to them. “Kiba. Do you know when the cake will be ready?”

“Hey Sakura,” Naruto chimed in. “We didn’t get to chat. You look pretty today.”

“…Thanks,” she blushed lightly. “You look good too.”

Kiba sighed, trying to run his hand through his hair, but froze when he remembered it had taken half an hour for it to be styled. “I have no idea. I still have guests I need to speak with. Can’t you take care of it?”

“No way. I gotta touch-up Hinata’s makeup, then mine. The dance will start soon.”

“Agh,” Kiba groaned.

Naruto shook his head and smiled. “I got it. Whom I gotta speak to about this?”

Kiba looked at him, embarrassed. “They’re probably in the building. Go through the door and take the turn on your left.”

“Alrighty,” Naruto grinned. “I’ll just grab a glass of wine and take care of it.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Kiba sniggered, though his expression was a grateful one.

“I know, now _go_ ,” he pushed at Kiba’s shoulder. “Talk to your guests!”

Sakura gave him a small smile before returning to Hinata’s side to accompany her to the washroom. Naruto made his way to the table and got himself a glass. The wine was very expensive, he could tell by the taste.

Making small talk to people who stopped him but careful not to spend too much time, he found the entrance to the private garden area. Kiba had said the Uchihas were here, but he could only see Sasuke’s uncle, Madara, who was talking to one of Hinata’s uncles.

He gave a slight jump when someone tapped his shoulder.

“What was that?” The deep, warm voice he had missed all day was heard. Sasuke raised a dark brow.

“Ah, sorry,” Naruto chuckled. “Just a bit tired.” The gentle wind caused the hand holding the glass feel cold, and only then he realized some wine had spilled.

Sasuke snatched the glass away from his hand and handed him a napkin from the nearby cocktail table. “Why aren’t you drinking martini?”

Naruto wiped his hand and put the used napkin on the table, taking his glass back from Sasuke. Their fingers brushed. “It’s too dry for me. Uh,” he looked inside the door. “I gotta take care of somethin’ real quick. You wanna come with me?”

“I hope that _something_ refers to a body part of yours, but either way, I’m coming.”

Starting to walk inside, Naruto gave Sasuke a slight nudge. “Shh. It’s rude. Where have you been all day?”

“With Itachi,” Sasuke grumbled. “He knows I don’t like sitting with relatives and speak politics, so he made sure I’m not going anywhere.”

“Last time I’ve seen him, he was ogling the girl preparing the song list for the dance. Well, maybe not ogling. He’s too much of a gentleman to do that. But he was definitely staring.”

“And why do you know who my brother has his eyes on?” Sasuke asked, his tone carrying a sharp edge.

Naruto led them to the hallway on the left. “I had to observe everyone to make sure they were having a good time.”

“What about me?”

“I haven’t seen you,” he murmured. “I looked hard. You were invisible—“ He stopped speaking upon spotting one of the men from the bakery. “Hey, excuse me!”

The blond guy turned around. “Yeah?”

“The bride wants to know when the cake will be ready.”

“Welp. Tell her not to worry. It’s prepared and almost ready to serve. We’ll bring it out whenever you’re ready.”

“Great,” he said with a thankful smile on his face. “Thanks.”

As the man returned to whatever he was doing, they started walking to where they had come from.

Naruto sipped at his wine. Sasuke was silently walking beside him. They neared the garden again, and the low jazz music playing from the speakers was heard. “So?”

“So what?” Sasuke shrugged. “You’re enjoying this, so I’ll pretend I am too.”

“Don’t be like that,” Naruto reached for Sasuke’s hand, entwining their fingers. “Let’s just sit somewhere for a while until you feel better, okay?”

Sasuke frowned. “What if they need you?”

“They can manage without me for fifteen minutes.” Without waiting for Sasuke to reply, he started dragging them to one of the rooms with an open door.

The room was small, probably for people to change their clothes. A coat tree was standing by the wall. Shutting the door behind them, Naruto put his glass on the table. On second thought, he took it back and placed it on the floor somewhere they wouldn’t accidentally kick it.

Sasuke was eyeing him with curious eyes. “What are you doing?”

With a smirk, Naruto lifted himself and sat down on the table. “Come here.”

“That might break if you put your fat ass on—“

“ _Sasuke_. Come here.”

After a moment of hesitation, Sasuke slowly walked to Naruto.

“You look good in a tux,” Naruto said as he adjusted Sasuke’s bowtie, then his jacket, and last, he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

“Hm,” Sasuke hummed and closed his eyes when Naruto cupped his face between his hands. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke’s waist, bringing him close as much as possible. “Is this _La Vie En Rose_ playing?”

Naruto sighed. “I guess. It kind of matches the moment, doesn’t it?”

Taking advantage of Sasuke’s bewildered state, he closed his lips on his lover’s, feeling Sasuke tense under his touch before relaxing and kissing back.

For several minutes, they kissed each other, feeling warm emotions pour into each of them. Their hands were innocently touching.

Sasuke looked considerably less tense now. “We should probably head back.” Despite what he said, he hugged Naruto and put his head on his shoulder.

Naruto was quick to hug back. “ _When you press me to your heart, I’m in a world apart. A world where roses bloom_ ,” he quietly sang along.

The arms around him tightened. “You’re too romantic for your own good.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy,” Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke’s head. “When it’s time. Will you dance with me?”

This seemed to bring Sasuke out of his lulled mood. He pulled away enough to see Naruto’s face. “In front of my whole family?”

Naruto nodded.

“I don’t think so,” Sasuke muttered. “We’ve never danced before, and they don’t know we’re together yet.”

Planting a sloppy kiss on Sasuke’s mouth, Naruto smiled reassuringly. “It’ll be fun. Also, I’m sure everybody knows by now. We’re not as discreet as we think we are.”

Sasuke looked irritated by the statement, but he also seemed too comfortable in Naruto’s arms to say anything about it. “I need a drink,” he said into Naruto’s neck.

“Then let’s get you one,” Naruto untangled his legs and pushed Sasuke, hopping off the table and picking up his glass. “Give me one last kiss.”

Smirking, Sasuke trapped Naruto between himself and the door, pressing his lips firmly against Naruto’s. It took Naruto’s breath away.

When Sasuke pulled away to assess the effect he had on his boyfriend, Naruto swallowed, feeling his cheeks blush. “Alright. Drink.”

“Idiot,” Sasuke said affectionately.

They were quick to find their way back to the outdoors. The music had changed to something more upbeat. Sasuke stopped one of the servers walking around and grabbed himself a martini.

“I wish your parents could make it,” he commented as they stood under a tree, observing people talk.

“Yeah,” Naruto agreed, taking the stick in Sasuke’s glass, shoving it into his mouth and chewing on the olive. “Too bad Mom fell ill. It’s summer, too.”

“We should visit them sometime. I haven’t seen them for ages.”

Naruto sniggered. “Is that your way of asking to meet my parents?”

Taking a sip, Sasuke rolled his eyes. “No.”

“Pfft. Your boredom is affecting me too.” He started tapping his foot to the rhythm of the song.

_‘Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me. She was everything I dreamed she’d be. Sweet surrender, what a night!’_

Sakura was tugging on Hinata’s arm. Their makeup seemed the same to Naruto. He would never get why women were so obsessed with it. The poor bride was pushed next to Kiba, who took her by the hand. Happiness could be read on their faces. They practically radiated joy.

She turned around, searching the crowd with squinted eyes. When her gaze landed upon Naruto, she raised her brows. Naruto made her a thumbs up to let her know the cake was okay.

It was supposed to relax her, but she nervously smiled at him before walking over to the girl who arranged the music.

“They should’ve hired a band,” Naruto sighed. “It would be better.”

“I think the Hyuugas didn’t want to risk it,” Sasuke murmured. “This is a private wedding, but they still have a reputation to protect.”

“Probably. Inuzuka’s wouldn’t care about it as long as they can have fun,” Naruto snorted. The lady in front of them turned around the moment the words came out of Naruto’s mouth. It was Hana. Naruto gulped.

“What are you two bickering about?” She put her hands on her hips. The black, knee-length dress she was wearing looked good on her. It hugged all her body parts in right places… not that Naruto was interested. The only person who he seemed to be attracted to was standing right next to him.

“Nothing,” Naruto sheepishly grinned. Hana seemed to be in a good mood, but he didn’t want either of them castrated, so he laughed it off. “We were just leaving to see what Itachi’s up to.” He wrapped his fingers around Sasuke’s wrist and started dragging him along.

“Itachi?” Sasuke grumbled. “Out of all people here. Why him?”

“I’m gonna ask him about the girl.”

“Are you trying to play the matchmaker?”

“No. _Excuse me_ ,” Naruto said to pass two elder men. They didn’t seem familiar, so he guessed they were from Kiba’s family.

Itachi was still glued to his spot, watching the brown haired girl fumbling with the DJ mixer. Naruto found it cute, and although she looked like she had no idea what she was doing, the music was fine so he guessed she was a professional.

“Hey, Itachi,” he put a hand on the older man’s shoulder. “Why are you sitting alone?”

Itachi turned on his seat. “Naruto. _Sasuke_.” A small smirk tugged on his thin lips. “I was wondering where you were.”

“Stop,” Sasuke whimpered, which was very uncharacteristic of him, and downed the rest of his drink, then left the glass on Itachi’s table.

Naruto cleared his throat. “I think you should ask her out.”

“No,” Itachi shook his head. “I’m merely watching. I have no intention to get romantically involved.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t accept your offer anyway,” Sasuke interrupted. “Your ego is too big. She won’t be able to see your pretty face behind it.”

“Hn,” Itachi noncommittally hummed. “Don’t you two have… stuff to do?”

“Sure,” Naruto beamed at him.

“But keep it in your pants. Remember, this is a wedding.”

Sasuke took a deep breath and Naruto slapped a palm to his face. “So you do know.”

“Trust me, Naruto. I know everything.”

The lack of light gave the man a mysterious and dark look. Naruto held Sasuke’s hand. “Okay then. We’ll leave you to your hobby of creepily observing people.”

Before Naruto got a chance to do it, Sasuke had already started to walk away, pulling Naruto with him.

“Where’s your mother? I’ve seen her before the ceremony, but we didn’t get a chance to speak.”

“I don’t know,” Sasuke finally let go of his hand. Naruto wasn’t opposed to keep holding it, but he knew Sasuke tended to get nervous when his family was around. His parents were nowhere to be seen, but even Naruto could spot relatives.

“Anyway,” Naruto muttered, distracted. “I think the dance is about to start. I’m gonna go check if they need me.”

“I’ll come with you,” Sasuke nodded.

With a tired sigh, Naruto started walking. Hinata seemed excited but equally anxious about this dance. Naruto thought it was unnecessary. He had taken dancing lessons with them –more like he had been forced to be there by Kiba- but he knew Hinata was good at it, so there was nothing to worry about.

“Kiba,” he crossed his arms over his chest. “Remember. Don’t step on her feet.”

“Ha ha. Very funny.” Kiba held in his breath as Sakura fixed his bowtie. “You saw how it’s done. I expect to see you on the dance floor.”

“I’ll be there,” he winked. “Sasuke agreed to dance with me.”

“When did I ever do such thing?” Sasuke barged in. “You’re delusional.”

Kiba didn’t look surprised in the least. “Whatever, man. Just don’t steal my thunder.”

“He couldn’t even if he wanted to,” Sasuke snickered. Kiba barked out a laugh, nodding like a mad man.

Naruto was pissed. “How about you two assholes dance and I take Hinata?”

“No way. Put your hands on her and you’re dead,” Kiba waved a threatening hand. Even though it was a joke, Naruto felt himself tense. He knew it was just the lack of rest. He wanted to relax, to go to his bed and sleep, but that was out of the question.

But Sasuke seemed to understand. He started to lightly massage Naruto’s shoulders. Naruto saw Hinata’s father shoot a stern look their way, but a moment later, it turned out to be directed to Kiba. The man was still worried about letting the mutt marry her daughter. Naruto dispelled it and closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of Sasuke’s fingers.

The sound of applause forced him to look again. The couple was on the perfectly lit dance floor, gazing into each other’s eyes.

The music began to play.

‘ _When your legs don’t work like they used to before. And I can’t sweep you off of your feet.’_

Naruto already knew this was going to be the opening song, but he still felt himself get thrilled. Kiba and Hinata joined their hands, just like the way they’d done in rehearsals, and started to take the steps in order. Kiba’s other hand was on Hinata’s waist, possessive, holding her close to himself. Hinata’s shoes were covered by her long dress, but even then it could be sensed her steps were gentle. They whispered something among themselves and laughed.

The whole scene was beautiful.

_‘Take me into your loving arms_ _. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars.’_

They briefly kissed. Out of curiosity, Naruto checked Sasuke’s expression. The man didn’t look bored, but he didn’t look like he was having fun either. He looked… calculating.

Leaving him be, Naruto directed his gaze to the newly wed couple once more. The song was almost over, but they didn’t seem aware of it. They were simply lost in each other’s embrace. It was so romantic; Naruto would never have guessed Kiba was capable of looking at someone that way, but he figured it was the power of true love.

“Naruto.”

He turned around, his face brightening up. Mikoto Uchiha was standing in front of him, her arm was linked with her husband’s. They both looked as amazing as ever.

Uchiha genes.

“Hello, Mrs. Uchiha,” he politely said. “We couldn’t speak earlier. Sorry about that.”

“Ah, dear,” Mikoto giggled. “You don’t need to call me Mrs. Uchiha, even when we’re not alone. You’re like my third son.”

Fugaku’s stoic face softened. “You’re a courteous young man. I was hoping you could help Sasuke with his rebellion issues.”

Sasuke took a sharp breath. Naruto put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him toward himself, hoping physical contact would help him relax. “Yes, sir. I’d do anything for Sasuke.”

“You’re supposed to say I don’t have such issues,” Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

“There’s no point in denying,” Naruto softly smiled.

“They’re like a couple, aren’t they, Fugaku?” Mikoto asked. Her eyebrows were moving playfully.

Of course they knew. They weren’t stupid.

“I guess,” Fugaku eyed them from head to toe, his gaze penetrating. “But I’m sure they would tell us if they were, right? We have the right to know, after all.”

“Umm,” Naruto suddenly started to fidget. “Absolutely. Yeah.”

“Stop torturing them,” Mikoto tugged her husband’s jacket. “By the way, have you seen Itachi?”

“Yes. He’s checking out the DJ girl,” Naruto grinned, grateful to Mikoto for changing the subject.

Fugaku’s brows furrowed, maybe he was having difficulty hearing Itachi doing something like that, but he ended up sighing and shaking his head. “Youth. I’ll never understand how this works.”

Mikoto offered Naruto and Sasuke a small smile before they left to get more drinks. The third song was about to start.

“If you really don’t wanna dance, I won’t force you.”

Sasuke sucked his bottom lip in, thinking. Before he could get a chance to answer, the music started banging from the speakers.

_‘When marimba rhythms start to play. Dance with me, make me sway.’_

Couples around them walked to the dance floor and started to tango. Bride and groom were in the middle, enjoying their dance and the accompanying people around them.

“You took tango lessons with Kiba, right?” Sasuke suddenly asked.

Naruto was taken aback. “Huh? No, I just watched—hey, what are you doing?”

Sasuke dragged Naruto to the floor, then positioned his right hand on Naruto’s waist while the left one grabbed Naruto’s hand.

“I don’t remember how it’s done!” Naruto whimpered.

“I’ll lead you,” Sasuke mumbled next to Naruto’s ear. His hot breath hit the sensitive skin, and Naruto shivered slightly.

“Do you really know how to do this? When I said dance, I didn’t mean this kind of dance.”

“My mother forced us to take lessons when we were kids,” he sighed. “I’ve never had a chance to use the knowledge before, but I guess  it will be useful now.”

“Hm,” Naruto felt Sasuke pull his body closer. His cologne and natural scent were mixed, giving Naruto a heady feeling. He liked it.

With a hushed voice, Sasuke whispered. “Back. Left. Forward. Forward.”

Naruto’s mind was focused on Sasuke’s voice, his smell, the feeling of their chests pressed together. Their hands. The music accompanying them.

Sasuke made Naruto do little turns as they stepped to the left, then back to the right.

_‘Only you have that magic technique. When we sway I go weak.’_

“This is easier than I thought,” Naruto smiled sweetly at Sasuke. His lover’s face was slightly flushed, and Naruto felt a responsive redness forming on his own. The dark eyes sparkled with interest.

“You pick up physical activities real quick. I sometimes wonder if I should be worried.”

He let out a throaty chuckle, feeling Sasuke tremble in his arms. “Don’t worry, baby,” he whispered in his ear seductively. “You’re the only one who gets to know how good I am.”

Another tremor.

Then, he put his head on Sasuke’s shoulder for a second, breathing in the comforting scent. “I think your parents are watching us.”

“I know,” Sasuke said with a smile in his voice. He slowly pivoted on his heel, making Naruto follow him in a circle. “Mother seems happy.”

“She enjoys seeing you happy, that’s why,” Naruto said in earnest. Sasuke blinked, then, brushed a kiss on Naruto’s cheek.

“If they really know, maybe we should announce it.”

“Okay,” Naruto nodded. He hadn’t told his own parents yet, but he guessed they already had a good idea about what was going on.

As they swayed to the music, all Naruto cared about was his boyfriend. His senses were filled with Sasuke. His skin burned when Sasuke’s cheek occasionally grazed his. After a long day, all he needed was Sasuke by his side.

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto’s temple. “I love you,” he confessed. His voice was barely audible.

It wasn’t the first time Naruto heard those three words come out of Sasuke’s mouth, but his heart began to beat erratically in his chest. He let go of Sasuke’s hand and instead, wrapped both arms around the man’s neck. Sasuke hugged him tighter. “I love you too,” he mumbled. His whole body was shaking with happiness.

The song came to an end and they parted, still not taking their eyes off each other.

“If you want to turn this into a double wedding, I want you two to pay for the half of it,” Kiba shouted.

Hinata looked embarrassed by her husband’s outburst, although, she giggled. Guests laughed heartily, looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

The two joined everyone, letting out low chuckles. Naruto shook his head, rubbing his hands on his face. “Let’s sit down. My feet are killing me.”

“I’ll kill you first if you take me to Itachi’s table.”

“Nah,” Naruto held Sasuke’s hand again. “We’ll go to your parents’ table. We have a talk to have, after all.”


End file.
